


Admiration

by anonomahare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomahare/pseuds/anonomahare
Summary: "Yukio-cchi.""Do you know what I admire about you?"





	Admiration

"Yukio-cchi."

Long ago, that voice would have grated his ears, testing his nerves which he just knew the blond had been trying to do. On his good days, that would have earned him a kick, and on a particularly bad days, more laps around the court. Long ago, the very sound of his given name, uttered not by his family member, would have either irritated or embarrassed him, but Kise had been an exception. He would always be.

Kasamatsu had needed to push back the thoughts that he actually enjoyed making Kise stayed back a while longer.

"Do you know what I admire in you?"

For a moment he had looked up from his work to give Kise a quizzical look, prompting him to continue. Kise, on the other hand, had not minded when a moment later Kasamatsu had returned his focus to his laptop, the dull sound of typing soon had filled the silence. He knew his former captain had been listening, as he would always.

"It’s your stubbornness 'ssu."

Kasamatsu had stilled, looking at the big ball of cheer across the table.

That sentence had earned Kise a classic Kasamatsu's glare, which Kise had returned with a grin. Before Kasamatsu had a chance to protest, Kise had opened his mouth to continue.

"You would never give up, Yukio-cchi." His words had been followed by a sigh, one accompanied by a faraway look on Kise's mien, to which Kasamatsu had snorted in reply.

He had wanted to retort, had wanted to point out Kise's own stubbornness. Although, that trait of him had been one of the things Kasamatsu secretly adored.

"Even after knowing the huge difference in capabilities, you would not give up." Kise had beaten him to that, and he had a certain fondness in his eyes that Kasamatsu choked on his words, too stunned to respond.

He should have told him then.

"It's because of you—" His voice cracked as he forced the words to come out of his lips, his grip on the bouquet of flower tightened.

Kise, as he himself would put it, was not as strong as the other Miracles. His special ability if compared to the others, as many would say, was nothing special, as he would only copy the ability of others without his own originality.

But for Kasamatsu, Kise is his ace. It had been for his sense of responsibility to win at first, due to his failure the previous year. However, over time, it was also for Kise. It is a captain's duty to nurture and support the ace to reach his full potential.

Continuously he would strive to be stronger and stronger. To support his team. To support Kise.

Oftentimes he would challenge Kise to a one-on-one, if not challenged, to measure his progress. No matter how many times he had lost, he would always try again.

Even if their hard work had not been awarded a trophy, for him Kise's smile was all that mattered. They tried their best—Kise tried his best, Kasamatsu was simply not strong enough. And it was alright, because it was not the end of the world. The memories they shared together was more than enough.

"—Ryouta."

Long ago, even the thought of calling Kise by his given name would embarrass him to no end, but all Kasamatsu felt was an ache inside his chest. He tried to summon a smile, one Kise would have loved, but only a second had passed that it had turned into a pained grimace.

He felt his eyes heating up, droplets of tears threatening to fall.

“Happy birthday.”

He caressed the tombstone and laid the bouquet of sunflowers gently. Before he would meet anyone he could have known, as it was Kise's birthday after all, he stood up and left, leaving behind the final resting of a man he once called his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> A first attempt of KasaKise.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
